


Darkness Rising

by Spacecest



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Game: Resident Evil 7, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutual Pining, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Romance, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Violence, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecest/pseuds/Spacecest
Summary: If you asked Rosaline about the events that transpired at the baker estate, shed always just say it was to much of a blur, memories she wished she didn't even need to think about. However she's here, she's alive and involved, and now with a larger looming threat, Rose and Zoe have to work together one last time to stop one last victim of Evie's. She just prays she can handle this one more timeOrA plotted out story about the past, present and the future,all taking place in the pov's of Ethan's fiance and Lucas Bakers wife.(Or Ie, an AU and head canon on why certain things happened the way they did)
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader, Ethan Winters/Reader, Lucas Baker/Original Female Character(s), Lucas Baker/Reader, Zoe Baker/Chris Redfield





	Darkness Rising

A little bit of backround information for this story! 

In the events of this AU Ethan and Mia are not married, they dated in the past but felt they just weren't a match. Eventually Ethan (with mia's blessings ofc) and Rose (Mias younger sister) fall in love and get married. However Mia leaves for a job, and never returns. Rose and Ethan are heartbroken over loosing there sister and best friend, and upon receiving the letter from her go on a wild goose chase to find her. Most events remain the same, the only difference in this AU is that a lot of it was Evies hatred towards Rose instead of Ethan. 

For the bakers, they stay primarily the same aside from two more introduced baker members. Nicole Baker who is the wife to Lucas Baker and Aiden Baker who is the fiance of Zoe Baker. Aiden dies shortly before the events of the game, and Nicole is killed the night of Daughters DLC, however her misery has not been solved and she is not at rest. Nicole and Zoe started off pretty close, meeting early on in highschool. Zoe began to fall in love with Nicole, but it was clear from the start Nicole was in love with Lucas. She introduces them and the pair hit it off quickly. Evie however doesn't like Nicole due to how much attention she was getting from the bakers, so Evie deals with it in her own manner. Lucas wasn't to crazy off the bat in this AU however after the loss of his wife he let's his desires, anger and sorrow control him. 

Happy reading!


End file.
